legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
'Gaia '(ガイア) is an inter-dimensional planet similar to Earth. Same sky, air, water, and many living beings. The main differences are the obvious ones. One, Gaia is home to many mythological fantasy creatures from elves to dragons. Magic and alchemy still reign supreme there in Gaia as witches, wizards, any magic using beings fully exist. Many inhabitants of Gaia still have means to connect with the Astral Planes, the gateways between dimensions. Characteristics Another difference from Earth is it is a vast fantasy world. Their technology is little to none such as cinema entertainment, advanced motorize transportation unlike the modern ones on Earth, and internet non-existing. All of which made Roxie prefer modern-day Earth much more as she is taken in completely when she stayed there during the start of the 20th century. While Gaia lacks any of these revolutionary devices that Earth current has, they still have the basic needs such as electric lighting in homes, telephones similar to 19th century Earth's, steam-powered generators, and indoor plumbing. They even have advanced medical treatment, hence humans on Gaia live much longer than those from Earth. And finally the main difference between Gaia and Earth is their global settings. As Earth has seven continents, Gaia only has five. Gaia curiously has two suns and three moons so the days and nights are longer. There are even floating islands up in the skies. Continents Gaia's main five continents are as follows: Paoz, Amaranth, Phicepeo, Morgoun, and Faybryana. So far in the series, only Amaranth and Paoz have been visited. Amaranth The country of Amaranth resembles that of ancient Greece and Medieval Europe. Amaranth is a kingdom and it's capital is Amaranth Castle Town, where the king and his young daughter Kagato resign. Outside of the castle town is a vast land of fields and mountain ranges for miles around. Roxie's family once lived out in the countryside of Amaranth about 100 miles away from the castle town until their house was destroyed by giant mole-like beasts. Princess Belinda and her group of refugees also reside in Amaranth and live in their own castle just several hundred miles away from the nearest village and just 150 miles close to the nearest mountain range. The tallest mountain in Amaranth is Mt. Lylin, where Nicky and co. race to reach the top. The only inhabitant near the top of the mountain is an unnamed friend of Draco's, who awarded the group with meals (though in that case they all had to race back to Draco with each dish still warm). While seemingly a peaceful and vastly beautiful place, Amaranth gets dangerous with large monsters roaming after dark. Paoz Paoz is the largest continent in Gaia and greatly resembles ancient Asia. It is considered to have been based off the country of Asia on Earth which is filled with oriental-like culture. Lung dragons even reside all over the country of Paoz. Interestingly, Paoz is made up into four different enviromental sections: vast forests, dry deserts, large mountain ranges, and tundra. The main capital of Paoz is Beityo, which the city resembles Beijing, China on Earth. Trivia * The world setting of Gaia may be inspired by several other fantasy settings of an alternate world. These inspirations include worlds such as Gaea from "Vision of Escaflowne", Cephiro from "Magic Knight Rayearth", the world of "Slayers", Fantasia from "Neverending Story", Hyrule and its' neighboring lands in the "Legend of Zelda" series, and the setting from the movie "Howl's Moving Castle". Gallery Category:Planets Category:Worlds